Indycar-munks!
by alvinnascar5
Summary: Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Dave get a chance to compete in the 2013 IZOD Indycar Series season and go for the IZOD Indycar World Championship! AXB, SXJ, TXE! Who will win the Indy 500? Read and find out in chapter 5! Read and review!


Chapter 1: New Year's surprise, St. Petersburg

**Hello! It's me, alvinnascar5, and I have decided I will go along with Alvin and the Chipmunks racing in the Indycar Series. The year will be 2013. So without further ado, smoke the tires and light the fires! Let's go racing, boys and girls!**

It was a beautiful sunny morning in Los Angeles, CA, the hometown of the Dave, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. They were all celebrating the new year by

relaxing and enjoying time together.

"It sure is nice to spend New Year's Day with you, Brittany." said Alvin. "Same here. I want to start it off with something exciting." said Brittany. "Oh really? How?"

asked Alvin. Brittany leapt on top of him and kissed him. "Like this." said Brittany. "You are too good." said Alvin as he and Brittany shared warm kisses on the lips.

"Oh, just stop talking and kiss me." said Brittany. Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor were quietly snickering at the scene in front of them. But just as Alvin and

Brittany were about to start their fun, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" said Simon. When he opened the door, it was Scott Dixon, Simon Pagenaud, Tony Kanaan **(my favorite Indycar driver)**, James Hinchcliffe, Will Power,

Helio Castroneves, and Charlie Kimball!

"Hello everyone!" said Kimball. "Hey everyone! Come on in." said Simon as all seven drivers came into the house. After Alvin and Brittany got off of each other, Alvin

saw who came in the house. "Scott Dixon! Tony Kanaan! Pleasure to meet you. I'm Alvin." said Alvin. "I'm Simon." said Simon. "I'm Theodore." said Theodore. "I'm

Brittany." said Brittany. "I'm Jeanette." said Jeanette. "I'm Eleanor." said Eleanor. "And I'm Dave." said Dave. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Charlie Kimball, and this is

Scott Dixon, Tony Kanaan, Simon Pagenaud, James Hinchcliffe, Will Power, and Helio Castroneves." said Kimball. "Nice to meet you all." said Theodore. "Thank you.

And we want to know if you guys would to race in the IZOD Indycar Series this season." said Kimball. "Absolutely!" said Dave and the six chipmunks. "Okay, so Alvin,

you get first pick. Who do you want to race for?" asked Kimball. "Dixon!" said Alvin quickly. "Okay. Welcome aboard!" said Dixon. "Awesome!" said Alvin. "Simon,

your turn." said Dave. "I'll race for Pagenaud, since he and I are both named Simon." said Simon. "Fair enough." said Pagenaud. "Theodore, you're next." said Simon.

"Tony Kanaan!" said Theodore. "Welcome to the team, young man." said Kanaan. "Thanks!" said Theodore. "Brittany, your turn." said Alvin. "Will Power!" said

Brittany. "You got the ride." said Power. "Sweet!" said Brittany. "Jeanette, your turn." said Simon. "Charlie Kimball!" said Jeanette. "Pleasure to have you on the

team." said Kimball. "Alright!" said Jeanette. "Eleanor, your turn. Castroneves or Hinchcliffe?" asked Theodore. "I choose James Hinchcliffe, since his car is green!"

said Eleanor. "Sounds fair enough." said Hinchcliffe. "Yes!" said Eleanor. "That means I drive for Castroneves." said Dave. "Yep. You and Brittany are teammates!"

said Castroneves. "Yeah!" said Dave. "We'll see you guys in St. Petersburg for the season-opening race!" said Kimball as he and the others left the house. "Bye!" said

Theodore. "Racing in the Indycar Series. Can you believe it?" asked Alvin. "No I can't." said Brittany. "And you know what this also means? We'll be racing at the Indy

500 in May!" said Alvin. Theodore gasped. "The Indy 500? Oh my goodness!" said Theodore excitedly. "Yep." said Alvin.

0o0o0o0

A couple of months later, Dave and the six chipmunks were at the Streets of St. Petersburg street course for the Honda Grand Prix of St. Petersburg.

"Wow. Quite a crowd we've got out here today." said Eleanor. "Yep, you're definitely right about that." said Alvin. "I hope we have a good race today." said Eleanor.

"I'm sure we will." said Alvin. Then, Eleanor and Hinchcliffe were at driver introductions.

"Scared, Eleanor?" asked Hinchcliffe. "A little." said Eleanor. "It's alright. Just drive safely and you'll do fine." said Hinchcliffe. "I'll try." said Eleanor. Then, Leigh

Diffey started the pre-race show.

"Hello race fans, and welcome the Honda Grand Prix of St. Petersburg! I'm Leigh Diffey. It will be one exciting season this year because Dave, Alvin, Simon,

Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor are racing for the Indycar World Championship this year. Speaking of Eleanor, I believe Townsend Bell is with her now.

Townsend?" said Leigh.

"Thanks Leigh. I am with Eleanor right now, who is signing autographs for the fans. Eleanor, you and your family are making their Indycar Series debut. Can you pull

off the first win?" asked Townsend. "I hope so. It would be pretty cool to kick off the season with a win." said Eleanor. "You'll be pretty easy to spot on the track."

said Townsend. "Yeah. All the bright-colored cars will be easy to spot." said Eleanor. "Good luck, Eleanor. I believe Robin Miller is with Alvin right now. Robin?" said

Townsend. "That's right, Townsend. I'm with Alvin right now, who is signing autographs for the fans. Alvin, how do you feel about getting to race in the IZOD Indycar

Series?" asked Robin. "It feels so awesome! I'm excited to get out there and go for the championship!" said Alvin. "Last year's champion was Ryan Hunter-Reay. Can

you challenge him for the title?" asked Robin. "We're just going to take it one race at a time, and we'll do all that we can to make a run at the title." said Alvin. "Good

luck out there." said Robin.

0o0o0o0

The pre-race ceremonies got through, the drivers got strapped into their cars, put on their helmets, HANS devices, and gloves, and then the headrests went on and

were secured. Then, Charlie Lemon from Wish for Our Heroes, gave the command.

"DRIVERS, START YOUR ENGINES!" said Charlie. As all 25 engines roared to life, Leigh Diffey started the race coverage.

"Hello race fans, and welcome to another season of racing in the IZOD Indycar Series! I'm Leigh Diffey, alongside Wally Dallenbach Jr. and Brian Till. Wally, what do

you think we will see this season?" asked Leigh. "Same thing as last season: lots of action, plenty of excitement, and hopefully lots of different winners this season."

said Wally. "Brian, you ready to roll?" asked Leigh. "I sure am! Let's go!" said Brian. "Well then, let's take a look at the starting grid for the Honda Grand Prix of St.

Petersburg. Row 1 is #12 Brittany Seville and #14 Takuma Sato. Brittany is on the pole. Row 2 is #78 Simona De Silvestro and #27 Eleanor Seville. Row 3 is #3

Dave Seville and #55 Tristan Vautier. Row 4 is #25 Marco Andretti and #1 Ryan Hunter-Reay. Row 5 is #6 Sebastian Saavedra and #10 Dario Franchitti. Row 6 is

#11 Theodore Seville and #22 Oriol Servia. Row 7 is #19 Justin Wilson and #83 Jeanette Seville. Row 8 is #15 Graham Rahal and #67 Josef Newgarden. Row 9 is

#98 Alex Tagliani and #16 James Jakes. Row 10 is #77 Simon Seville and #9 Alvin Seville. Row 11 is #7 Sebastian Bourdais and #5 E.J. Viso. Row 12 is #20 Ed

Carpenter and #4 J.R. Hildebrand. And starting last in row 13 is #18 Ana Beatriz." said Leigh as the field began their pace laps. "The drivers that have on-board

cameras today are #4 J.R. Hildebrand, #15 Graham Rahal, #19 Justin Wilson, #1 Ryan Hunter-Reay, #78 Simona De Silvestro, and #12 Brittany Seville." said Wally.

Brittany and Will Power were talking on the radio.

"Brittany, how does it feel to win your first pole in your first Indycar race?" asked Power. _"It feels amazing. I just want to thank you for giving me this opportunity _

_and I will make you guys proud this season."_ said Brittany over the radio. "I know you will." said Power. Eleanor and James Hinchcliffe were talking on the radio too.

"Eleanor, welcome to the IZOD Indycar Series!" said Hinchcliffe. _"Thanks. I'm ready to have some fun!"_ said Eleanor over the radio excitedly. "Good. Be safe out

there, and let's have some fun today." said Hinchcliffe. _"You got it."_ said Eleanor. Then, the field got the one-to-go signal.

"_Alright guys, welcome to the IZOD Indycar Series! Be safe, have fun, and hopefully one of us will end up in Victory Lane or on the podium today!"_ said Dave over the

radio. "Okay, Dave!" said the six chipmunks. _"Simon, what's the race analysis for today?"_ asked Dave. "Race length is 110 laps/198 miles. Pit window is 15-23 laps,

and pit road speed is 45 mph." said Simon. _"Thanks!"_ said Dave. Then, the pace car went to pit road, leaving the field in the hands of Brittany and Sato. Then, the

green flag flew.

"Green flag is in the air! The 2013 IZOD Indycar Series season is underway!" said Leigh Diffey as the field raced into turn 1. Brittany got out front quickly, leaving

Sato side-by-side with the rest of the field.

"Woah! These cars are fast!" said Alvin to himself as he raced on the tricky street course. Brittany held off Sato and Eleanor, and managed to lead the first lap of the

race and the new season. As the field crossed the line, Wilson got past Jeanette for 15th. Brittany, Eleanor, Dave, and Theodore started on red tires, meaning they

were the soft tires. Jeanette and Alvin were on black tires, meaning they were the hard tires. On lap 4, Theodore got past Andretti for seventh. Brittany, however,

continued to extend her lead to over 3 seconds over Sato and Eleanor.

"_Not sure what you guys did to this car, but it is very fast today."_ said Brittany over the radio as she continued to lead. "Good. Stay focused here." said Will Power.

Alvin, however, was struggling to keep up.

"_I'm having a tough time keeping this car under control. I have not driven anything like this. This is hard."_ said Alvin over the radio. "Go to half-throttle when you're

in the turns and chicanes, and you'll be fine." said Dario Franchitti, who was running in 11th on lap 9. _"Thanks Dario. No wonder you've won the championship four _

_times. You're pretty good at this."_ said Alvin. "Thanks. If you like, Charlie and I can work with you and Jeanette during the season and give you two lessons on how

to drive these cars." said Dario. _"We'd love that! Thanks."_ said Alvin. "You got it, Alvin." said Dario. "Did you hear that, Jeanette?" asked Alvin. _"Yes I did. That'd be _

_great!"_ said Jeanette over the radio. Simon, however, was struggling more. He was stuck in 22nd on lap 13.

"_I cannot keep up! These things are so hard to drive! The corners are killing my lap times!"_ said Simon over the radio, clearly frustrated. "Just hang in there. We'll

work on the car. We'll be alright." said Simon Pagenaud. "I hope you're right." said Simon to himself. As Brittany continued to lead, Eleanor continued to follow Sato.

"I'm a bit tight in the turns, James. Other than that, this car is pretty smooth." said Eleanor. "Okay. We'll work on it." said Hinchcliffe. On lap 15, Simon came to pit

road for tires, fuel, and adjustments. He made his stop quickly and then left the pits. When he got back on track, he was in 23rd. Dave had also gotten past Eleanor

for third. On lap 18, Alvin came in for his stop. One lap later, Franchitti came in for his stop. But just seconds after he left the pits, something broke on his car,

causing him to hit the wall, bringing out the caution.

"Trouble for the 2012 Indianapolis 500 champion! Dario Franchitti has hit the wall! Caution is out!" said Leigh Diffey as the field slowed down for the first time in the

race while Andretti, Rahal, Jeanette, Hildebrand, Servia, Newgarden, Jakes, Brittany, De Silvestro, Hunter-Reay, Eleanor, and Viso came to pit road for their stops.

"Oh no! Dario! You okay?" asked Alvin over the radio. "Yeah, I'm fine, but I might be out of the race for the rest of the day." said Franchitti. "Aw man!" said Alvin.

Brittany had such a huge lead, that she was able to hold onto the lead when her stop was done.

"That was cutting it a bit close." said Brittany to herself. On lap 26, Simon came to pit road.

"Guys, I think there's something wrong with the exhaust. I think it's terminal." said Simon over the radio. "Bring it in." said Pagenaud. Simon came into the pits,

parked the car in the pit stall, and then the team lifted the rear engine cover. "Yep, it's terminal. We're done." said Pagenaud. "Okay." said Simon. Sighing in defeat,

Simon shut off the engine, got unbuckled, climbed out of the car, and took off his helmet, HANS device, and gloves. Then, on lap 26, the green flag flew, and Dave

got out front quickly once again, with Brittany in hot pursuit. But , seconds later on lap 27, Jeanette, Viso, Jakes, and Bourdais tangled on the track, resulting in all

four drivers spinning out, which was from contact between Jeanette and Beatriz.

"What the—hey! Watch it!" said Jeanette angrily as she drove by the stalled car of Beatriz. But as Dave got by Brittany and led lap 27, in turn 10, Hildebrand had

wrecked, due to contact with Saavedra, which brought out the caution!

"Trouble in turn 10! J.R. Hildebrand has wrecked! Caution is out!" said Leigh Diffey as the field slowed down again while Servia came to pit road for a new front wing.

Hildebrand was able to get the car re-fired, and he resumed in the race while Rahal and Jeanette came to pit road for tires, fuel, and adjustments. Jeanette came in

for repairs.

"_How bad is it?"_ asked Jeanette over the radio. "It's not bad. You'll be fine, but try to avoid being slammed around out there, alright?" said Kimball. _"Got it!"_ said

Jeanette. As Hildebrand came to the pits for repairs, Robin Miller came and interviewed Simon.

"I'm with Simon Seville, who unfortunately, is out of his car and done for the day. Simon, what exactly happened?" asked Robin. "I don't know. I think the exhaust

went south on us. We'll just take it back to the shop, learn from this, and we'll get 'em at Barber Motorsports Park." said Simon as he took a sip of Gatorade. "Thanks

Simon. Sorry about your car." said Robin. Simon would finish in 24th, one spot ahead of Franchitti. On lap 32, the green flag flew once again, and Dave got out front

quickly. But as Brittany went into turn 1, she went into the turn too wide, allowing Eleanor to get by for second. Eleanor was still trying to run smoothly.

"_This car is fantastic!"_ said Eleanor over the radio, clearly pleased. "Good. Keep up the good run." said Hinchcliffe. On lap 34, Theodore got past Andretti for seventh.

"_This is going to be quite a season, Tony."_ said Theodore over the radio. "Yeah, it will be. Keep up the good run." said Kanaan. _"Will do."_ said Theodore. Alvin, who

was running in 11th, was also starting to make some progress.

"_I think the car is starting to come to me, Scott."_ said Alvin over the radio. "Good. Keep up the good run. Stay focused." said Dixon. _"Will do."_ said Alvin. "And Alvin,

the driver in front of you, Ryan Hunter-Reay, won the championship last season." said Dixon. _"Wow."_ said Alvin. "Yeah. Hopefully this will be our year." said Dixon.

_"Yeah. Dario said he would work with me and help me figure out to control these cars."_ said Alvin. "That's good." said Dixon. Brittany was trying to hang onto her

spot in third.

"_I'm starting to get a bit tight in the entrance of the corners, Will."_ said Brittany over the radio. "Okay. We'll work on that next time we pit." said Power. On lap 45,

the third caution of the race came out. There was debris on the track.

"Debris in turn 14! Caution is out!" said Leigh Diffey as the field slowed down again. Just seconds after the caution flag flew, everyone on the lead lap, except Servia,

came to pit road for tires, fuel, and adjustments. Everyone made their stops and when the stops were complete, the top ten on lap 49 was Servia, Dave, Brittany,

Eleanor, De Silvestro, Jakes, Vautier, Theodore, Andretti, and Alvin. But during the caution period, Newgarden and Beatriz stalled on the track!

"Newgarden and Beatriz have problems with their cars on the track!" said Leigh Diffey. Both drivers were both off the track and in the garage area minutes later.

Then, on lap 54, the green flag was back out, and Servia got out front quickly. As Servia led the lap, Jeanette was still trying to make up ground on the pack.

"When I asked to be on the lead lap at the halfway point of the race, I wanted to be in at least 15th, not 20th, Charlie." said Jeanette over the radio. "I know. We'll

get through this. Just stay focused." said Kimball. "I hope so." said Jeanette as the field saw the halfway mark.

"You guys made it to the halfway point!" said Simon, who had a radio with him. "Yes!" said Dave. "Awesome!" said Alvin. "Alright!" said Theodore. "Brilliant!" said

Brittany. "Wooohoooo!" said Jeanette. "Sweet!" said Eleanor. On lap 58, Eleanor got past Brittany for third.

"See ya, Brittany. I've got a race to win." said Eleanor to herself. On lap 61, Andretti got past Alvin for ninth, but Alvin was worried that the front wing of his car got

clipped.

"He just cut me off! How bad is the wing?" asked Alvin over the radio. "It's fine. Just be careful." said Dixon. On lap 62, Servia came to pit road for tires, fuel, and

adjustments, handing the lead back to Dave. But Servia had trouble re-firing the car while leaving the pits, pretty much ending his chances of winning the season-

opening race. On lap 65, Hunter-Reay had trouble on the track! He kept slowing because of issues with the throttle!

"Trouble for the 2012 Indycar Series champion! Ryan Hunter-Reay has problems and he's in the pits!" said Leigh Diffey as Hunter-Reay's crew tried to fix the

problem. With 43 laps to go, while Dave continued to lead, Hunter-Reay finally left the pits. With 41 laps to go, Vautier came to pit road with exhaust issues, just like

Simon had earlier in the race. With 38 laps to go, Theodore finally got into fifth!

"Finally in the top five. At last!" said Theodore to himself as he tried to catch De Silvestro. One lap later, Saavedra wrecked in turn 10, bringing out the caution!

"Trouble in turn 10! Sebastian Saavedra has wrecked! Caution is out!" said Leigh Diffey as the field slowed down again. Everyone came to pit road, and the top ten

did not change positions. But under caution, Hildebrand, who was a lap down, was not paying attention to what he was doing, causing him to hit the wall, and run

over one of the side pods of Brittany's car while Brittany was slowing down to warm up her tires for the restart!

"Trouble under yellow! J.R. Hildebrand ran over the side of Brittany's car, and he's in the wall! Oh my goodness!" said Leigh Diffey as Brittany fumed.

"_WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT?!"_ asked Brittany over the radio, clearly upset. "Hildebrand hit from behind." said Power. _"I was trying to warm up my tires and he _

_hit me from behind?! He could have hurt me!"_ said Brittany. "You okay?" asked Power. _"I am now. He nearly gave me a heart attack!"_ said Brittany. "Bring it in. We'll

look at it." said Power. _"Well, our day is screwed."_ said Brittany as she went to the pits for repairs while Hildebrand climbed out of his damaged #4 National Guard

car. She pulled into her pit stall, stopped, and the crew got right to work. Will Power got permission to come over the wall and talk to Brittany.

"His tire almost hit my head! And look at this. One of my mirrors is gone, part of the rear bumper is gone, and he's lucky he didn't hit my head." said Brittany. "Other

than that, you're not hurt?" asked Power as he handed Brittany a new water bottle. "No, I'm okay. Just a little shaken." said Brittany. "Do you want to get out and

switch with me? I'll finish the race for you." said Power. "No, it's okay. I'll finish the race." said Brittany. "Okay. Go!" said Power. Brittany pulled out of her stall and

left the pits. Then, finally, with 27 laps to go, the green flag flew, and Dave went into turn 1 too hot, causing him to lose the lead, and allowing Eleanor to take it!

"Dave goes to wide, and Eleanor takes the lead! What a move by Eleanor!" said Leigh Diffey. Seconds later, Theodore got past Alvin for fourth!

"Atta boy, Theodore." said Alvin to himself as Andretti passed him a second later for fifth as Eleanor held off Dave to easily lead the lap.

"Theodore, you're definitely making quite an impression since this is your first Indycar race." said Kanaan. _"Thanks. I'm just trying to get as many points as I can."_

said Theodore over the radio. "Keep up the good work, bud." said Kanaan. With 20 laps to go, Eleanor was determined to hold onto her lead.

"You're not going to get me, Dave. This race is mine." said Eleanor to herself as Brittany tried to make her way back through the field.

"I'd better get a top ten or else I am going to be very upset!" said Brittany to herself angrily with 15 laps to go. Two laps later, Brittany and Jeanette got past

Carpenter for 12th and 13th.

"_I'm right behind you, Brittany."_ said Jeanette over the radio. "Yes, I know. I know!" said Brittany, still frustrated. "My, my. Aren't we grumpy." said Jeanette to

herself. With 10 laps to go, the top ten was Eleanor, Dave, De Silvestro, Theodore, Andretti, Alvin, Wilson, Viso, Sato, and Tagliani.

"Theodore, if you finish third, you'll get to go on the podium in Victory Lane at the end of the race." said Kanaan. _"Cool! I'll do what I can. And by the way, my _

_girlfriend is currently the race leader."_ said Theodore over the radio. "Very cool! She's pretty cool, isn't she?" asked Kanaan. _"Yeah. I just love her for who she is. _

_Eleanor's the best."_ said Theodore. "Aw, that's sweet." said Kanaan. Eleanor heard what Theodore said.

"That was really sweet of you to say that, Theodore." said Eleanor to herself as she continued to hold off Dave for the lead. With 7 laps to go, Brittany came into a

turn too hot, and she spun, slid off the course and into a tire barrier, adding to her frustration.

"Trouble on the track, and it's Brittany off course, AGAIN!" said Leigh Diffey. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! CAN THIS DAY GET ANY MORE

WORSE?!" shouted Brittany as she got back onto the track in 16th. With 5 laps to go, Andretti got past Theodore for fourth while Brittany pitted for tires and fuel. As

Brittany's pit crew changed the tires and re-fueled the car, Brittany angrily smacked the steering wheel in frustration. But unfortunately, the damage was terminal,

forcing Brittany to drop out of the race for the final laps. 4 laps later, Eleanor saw the white flag.

"White flag is in the air! One lap to go for Eleanor! It's a father vs. daughter battle on the final lap of the Honda Grand Prix of St. Petersburg!" said Leigh Diffey as the

field took the white flag. "One more lap, Eleanor. One more lap. You got this." said Hinchcliffe. As Eleanor and Dave raced for the win, De Silvestro lost third as she

got into the turn too fast, allowing Andretti and Theodore to get past her.

"Go get him, Theodore! Go get him!" said Kanaan as Theodore got past De Silvestro. Then, seconds later, Eleanor saw the checkered flag.

"Checkered flag is in the air! The season has kicked off, Eleanor Seville wins in St. Petersburg!" said Leigh Diffey as the field took the checkered flag. Andretti pulled

away from Theodore and took the last spot on the podium, while Theodore got fourth, and Alvin held off De Silvestro and Viso in a three-wide photo finish to take

fifth.

"_WOOOHOOOOOOO! WE WON ST. PETERSBURG! WE WON IN ST. PETERSBURG!"_ said Eleanor excitedly over the radio on the cool-down lap. "Way to go, Eleanor!"

said Alvin. "That's my girl!" said Theodore. "Nice job, Eleanor." said Brittany. "You did it!" said Jeanette. "Nice racing, Eleanor!" said Dave.

"_Great job, guys. Sorry I couldn't get us a spot on the podium."_ said Theodore over the radio. "That's okay. Theodore, I'm really proud of you. You did a great job

today." said Kanaan. _"Thanks Tony."_ said Theodore. Brittany, however, was fuming.

"I start on the pole, dominate early, and THIS is what I get treated with at the end?! I've had it with this day!" said Brittany to herself as she went to Victory Lane to

meet her victorious sister. Eleanor then went to Victory Lane, parked the car, shut off the engine, got unbuckled, took off her helmet, HANS device, and gloves, put

on a Firestone hat, climbed out of the car, and then the big celebration began!

"Woooooohoooooo! Yes! Yes! Yes!" said Eleanor happily as she was showered in Gatorade and confetti. Kevin Lee came and interviewed Eleanor.

"Eleanor, you just won your first Indycar race in the first race of the season! Congratulations!" said Kevin. "Thanks. I just can't thank this team enough. These guys

worked so hard all day, and this is just so cool. I actually cannot believe that I'm here right now." said Eleanor as she took a sip of water. "And here comes your

family!" said Kevin. Dave, Alvin, Simon, Brittany, and Jeanette came in and shared a group hug with Eleanor. Then, Theodore and Eleanor shared a warm kiss on the

lips, earning an "Awww!" from everyone that was watching in Victory Lane. After Dave took photos of Eleanor and the #27 Racing team, Eleanor, Dave, and Marco

Andretti all received their trophies on the podium, Eleanor in first place, Dave in second place, and Andretti in third place. Alvin took photos of the three happy

drivers.

0o0o0o0

After an hour and a half of photos and interviews, plus the trip to the media center, Dave and the six tired chipmunks headed back to the RV with Eleanor and Dave's

trophies. Dave and the six chipmunks got into RV, closed the doors, Dave started the engine, and then made the trip home. Finally, Dave and the six chipmunks were

back in their cozy house. As the six chipmunks took turns taking their shower, brushing their teeth, and getting into their pajamas, Dave put him and Eleanor's

trophies in the trophy case in the living room that he and the chipmunks built a month before the race. Dave then took his shower, brushed his teeth, and got into his

pajamas. The six chipmunks then got into their warm and cozy bunk beds, Simon and Jeanette took off their glasses and put them on the nightstand near their

bunks, and then Dave turned out the lights and went to bed himself. Eleanor slept happily in her bunk bed, happy about her win in St. Petersburg.

**Wow! Eleanor wins the season-opening Indycar Series race in St. Petersburg, Brittany started on the pole, dominated early, and then her day went **

**downhill, and Eleanor, Dave, and Marco Andretti finished on the podium! Who will win at Barber Motorsports Park? I don't know, so you'll have to **

**read and find out! Read and review!**

**Until the next chapter/race, alvinnascar5 is off!**


End file.
